


Birthday Parties and Roomates

by Bexchu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, I wrote this on Rei's birthday and have been selfishly hoarding it to myself for like 3 months, If you're the reader then you're a Scorpio now, Kaoru enjoying being called a good boy is canon and that's just great, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M, off course there's one of those
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexchu/pseuds/Bexchu
Summary: A joint birthday party for Rei and Kaoru ends with them confronting their feelings for you. With minimal drama which is pretty good for Rei.





	Birthday Parties and Roomates

**Author's Note:**

> First of all Scorpios are so valid. Second find me at swordboys-and-glampires.tumblr.com where you can send requests and support your local Bex.

The lights, the music, the atmosphere, the faint buzz in his fingertips and the way Rei was looking at him; everything filled his mind like sticky syrup, making it harder to breathe and think of anything outside of this bubble he’d found himself in. Kaoru tightened his grip around your waist, making sure you were secure on his lap while you were giggling at one of Rei’s “jokes”. You’d always treated Rei’s vampirism as more of a dedication to aesthetics and Undead but Kaoru knew so much better, especially after the ceremony he’d been kidnapped for in his last year of high school. But it was fun to see his friend frown when the pair of you poked fun at him for being edgy.

He wanted to feel bad, so many people had travelled out of their way to see at least one of the three of you but after so much socialising you all found the solace of a shared loveseat to be more than comfortable enough to tempt you into staying with each other. It was a shared birthday party anyway, he should be allowed to hang out with whoever he wanted. It was out of the way enough to avoid the constant well-wishing and catch up conversations but still in the cosy warm of the apartment.

You and Rei had spent months flirting, since the first day of college when he was busy trying to pick up girls left right and centre in bars. Kaoru thought he’d have better luck, that this would be the start of him being able to live the party boy life he’d dreamed of but by the end of his second week he found he much preferred being at home with Rei and you. He’d been waiting for you two to get together, or at least finally announce it, but you both seemed intent on dragging him into every activity that Rei could have spun into a date. Idiot should make his move. Perverted thoughts flooded his mind and for some reason he thought he might be immune to the effects, in fact he even enjoyed the fact that you were sprawled over his and Rei’s laps while he was enjoying fantasies of how good it’d feel for you to be bouncing on his cock right now.

The night dragged on, people seemed to have forgotten the hosts and recipients of the party were tucked away, and Kaoru’s confidence skyrocketed with every slight advancement of his touch. When you complained about your bra hurting he teased that you should take it off only for you to return the favour by pulling up your shirt and asking him to help. Rei was pressed right against his leg and Kaoru didn’t dare look at him for fear of what wicked idea was being concocted. He’d stopped caring weeks ago about how close Rei got, he didn’t mind the hand on his thigh or the sultry gazes he sometimes caught glimpses of or the way Rei would lean in to whisper the most innocent words in a tone that dripped suggestive meaning. The truth was Kaoru didn’t understand what went on between you two, he didn’t know if you were a secret couple, he didn’t know if you liked Rei or if you liked him or if he liked Rei just as much as he liked you but the longer Kaoru spent sat on that loveseat with you on his lap and Rei carelessly encroaching his personal space the more he realised he didn’t care; he wanted you both to notice him.

“So, when are you two finally going to kiss?”

Rei threw a curveball. The expression on his friend’s face was so cute, he knew Kaoru had suspected that he would be the one to win you over but that wasn’t what he wanted. Winning was fun but Rei was greedy, he’d either have both of you or nothing at all. Watching the rapid array of expressions phase across Kaoru’s face was too fun, he’d always been good for playing with. Rei wondered what exactly was running through his mind, though from the way he was holding you on his lap he could figure a great many things Kaoru was thinking about. To him there was no problem, the three of you clearly having feelings for one another made for a pretty image in his mind and he was bored of waiting for someone to make a move. “Go on,” Rei egged you both on, a victorious glint in his eye as you both leaned into each other, “Kiss him.”

It was perfect, so much better than he imagined; Kaoru was so shy but you were so forward, pressing your lips to his like you’d been waiting for this perfect moment to attack his lips. And the moans. Rei felt himself hardening just from the gasps of delight and mewls that poured from you both as the kiss moved from an innocent peck to something much deeper. Kaoru surrendered easily, letting your tongue swipe over his lip and not even caring that he was being watched- if anything he seemed to enjoy being on display. You rolled your hips, brushing over the obvious erection that had been poking at you for quite a while now, making Kaoru moan into your mouth. Rei bit his lip eager to see more and thankful that the night was over with and he was being given the pair of you on a plate. “Good boy, good boy. Does it feel good?”

Words were beyond him, all he could do was vocalise pleasured noises which only became more pathetically sinful when Rei was calling him that. He liked being a good boy. He wanted to be praised. He was oblivious to how hard he was before but now he swore there was already a wet patch of precum on his boxers. “Yes, yes,” was the best Kaoru could manage in response to Rei’s question and as an indicator that he was ready to be taken to Rei’s bed. The second your lips pulled away from his they were replaced with another; it felt different but still good, to have someone he’d known for so long biting his lip all the while encouraging him to grind against the girl they both liked. Dirty words were mumbled against his lips, promises to let him be the slut you both knew he was and his cock throbbed as you pushed him past overstimulation. It was too much. He couldn’t keep track of who was kissing him, who was biting him, whose hands were pressing on his cock and whose were up his shirt playing with his nipples. There was so much going on and before he could stop himself he felt the release shoot from the base of his cock up to the tip and he’d made a mess of himself just from being touched through his clothes.

“Did you feel that, little kitten? Our Kaoru let himself cum in his pants. How dirty. Shall we take him to the bedroom to clean him up?”

He felt embarrassed, hearing you two debate over what a dirty boy he was, pointing out that his cock was still hard. He loved it. You pulled him up, leading him over to Rei’s bedroom while Rei followed- sneaking his hand onto Kaoru’s ass to squeeze his cheek. “Such a naughty boy, loving all this attention for getting dirty.”  

This was the best way you envisioned the night going; ending up with both of them, and getting to tease Kaoru this way was divine. You’d always known he wouldn’t be dominant but hadn’t expected him to so happily let himself be groped and played with and controlled because he loved being praised that much. Between you and Rei it was easy to take his clothes, right down to his sticky underwear that he feigned shyness about. Now it seemed to be your turn, Rei had snuck up behind you to lift your shirt while he instructed Kaoru to begin working on removing your pants. Rough and gentle kisses in mixed values were peppered over your body by the both of them; Kaoru taking the time to suck and pinch your nipples while Rei focused his attentions on your neck, his fingers teasing at your wet lips. “Kaoru, a little further down now.”

They guided you to lie down on the bed and the blonde got on top of you, swirling his tongue around one of your nipples one last time before kissing it and following the orders he’d been given. You noticed Rei pull away from the pair of you, so casually palming himself through his pants as he told you both what to do.

“Keep your hands to yourself, my dear. Good. Kaoru, taste her for me, ah good boy.”

Rei carried on giving his instruction, this was better than any dream he could ever conjure; having you both under his control, bodies pressing together, kissing and tasting and touching each other any way he pleased. Watching Kaoru lap at the folds between your legs was perfect, Rei felt like he knew your body without even touching it and managed to pick out your impending orgasms before they came to fruition, instead telling Kaoru to stop before you could.

You clung to the bedsheets, equally for frustration and pleasure and there was nothing you could do but let Rei play out his fantasies. The weight shifted on the bed and Rei’s voice was in your ear, telling you about how long he’d wanted to see you and Kaoru like this, how long he’d wanted to have you both for himself and in a tender moment he sought your permission to go any further. “You have to want us both.” Agreeing was as easy as taking breath.

Positions were altered once again and you found yourself between Rei’s legs, back pressed to his bare chest as he held your legs open. “Kaoru~ She wants us both… but l want to watch you fuck her first.” Sweet kisses were pressed to your lips as Kaoru lined himself up with your entrance, easing in an inch at a time just as Rei told him to, stopping when he couldn’t get any deeper. “Is this alright, darling? Does he feel good? Start thrusting now, fuck her until you fill her with cum.” He spoke such filth right into your ear but you couldn’t argue with his judgement, he knew exactly what you wanted.

Kaoru did as he was told, enjoying every second of having your wet pussy tight around his cock while Rei continued to praise the both of you for doing as he wanted. He never thought it would feel this good, even though he’d already came once he was quickly nearing his second orgasm, while you were feeling the culmination of being denied over and over and now being filled up and fucked; you were tightening around him even more, he wouldn’t last long. As his cock throbbed your pussy squeezed tighter and tighter, like you were trying to draw every drop of cum you could get from him- all the while Rei was kissing and biting at your neck.

Rei trapped you both in his arms, cuddling you while he tried to kiss as much of you as he could reach. “You both did so well for me. Stay with me. Please.” He relented his grasp so the two of you could separate, pleasantly surprised when you both worked your way to cuddling up next to him, one on each side. Finally he could have the kisses he’d been craving, he wasn’t sure if he’d ever be able to stop. Between breaths he’d switch, wanting all the attention for himself and barely noticing your hands had met under the cover, trailing and tickling their way down to his dick.

“Rei~” You spoke in unison, he wondered what merited the mischievous tone before he felt you both stroking him. “It’s your birthday too.”


End file.
